Mystic Messenger Oneshots
by IcyRoute
Summary: This is a oneshot original book


(NSFW)

(JUMIN X SAERAN)

(REVERSED ROLES)

The moonlight shinning through the window into the young CEO's bedroom. Faint moans could be heard coming from the ravenette's lips as he shivered squirming against his bindings. His sight was taken away from him by his own tie being tightly wrapped around his eyes. His hands held on his back by a rope as his legs were spread open each cuffed to each end of the bed. He was upside down burying his face into the pillow biting it hard as the redhead's fingers were deepened into him. His sweaty body trembling, after all it's been hours that his now husband was fingering his now reddish entrance. His legs begging to be able to reunite but being cuffed was making it impossible making the younger male smirk enjoying the vulnerability of his beloved husband. The ravenette lifted his head turning it towards where he could hear the other. His stone colored hues glistening in pure pleasure as he bit his lip looking at the other begging with his eyes even if they were blindfolded. He wanted his lover to screw him until he forgets his name but he knew he married the one that was a tease.

Saeran was not the type to give in to the wishes of Jumin. In fact it was the other way around unfortunately this was a relationship between two men who love to dominate so it was always a war of who would top who. Saeran won this time and this was the very first time Saeran ever manage to top Jumin and there was no way he would waste his opportunity. He loved seeing his usually quiet and intimidating husband look so lewd and vulnerable. The redhead smirked as he moved away from his husband and went to grab the recording camera that has been recording everything for the past hour. The redhead also grabbed a candle that he only brought for this specific reason as he lit it and waited a few seconds before walking closer and sitting on his knees in between Jumin's legs and turning the camera to record Jumin's gaping entrance as he turned the candle a bit letting the hot wax fall around the entrance making his lover squirm and moan loudly and very lewdly trying to squeeze his butt cheeks every time the wax hit against his skin sticking to him. Saeran hadn't told Jumin that he found out about his secret closet WITHIN his closet. A few days ago he found out Jumin's closet had a door leading to a room as big as their main room this room was a massive sex dungeon and Saeran had /borrowed/ a few toys he had in a bag next to the bed. He blew the candle and threw the remaining wax up Jumin's back making the ravenette squirm and arch his back.

The redhead set the camera down for a few minutes making as little to no sound as he could once he was off the bed which made Jumin turn his head a lot to try and hear him. Saeran picked up the camera again and the next audible thing was Jumin's loud scream once Saeran connected the horse whip to his ass as it started to turn red already. The ravenette shivered at this as he was abused by his lover but he loved every second of it. Saeran whipped at Jumin's ass for awhile until his butt looked dark purple. Satisfied with this Saeran then laid in between Jumin's legs again one hand holding the camera as the other was playing with the entrance sticking two fingers making Jumin moan as he started to thrust them curling them and deepening them until Jumin let out a louder moan indicating Saeran found his sweetest spot. Saeran smirked as he replaced his fingers with his tongue making the ravenette's back arch once again letting out louder moans and sticking his own tongue out looking ever so lewd. Who would have thought Jumin Han could act ever so lewd. To Saeran it was amusing how he'd been making Jumin moan like a slut for hours, his slut. After a few minutes of playing with Jumin's entrance to the point the ravenette's body was twitching Saeran figured it was time to stop playing around. Not to mention Jumin has released so many times that the bedsheets under him were so wet and full of his release, it being sticky against his lower belly and member. Saeran took off his pant's now he was already shirtless. He removed his briefs as well revealing his throbbing erection eager to enter his husband.

"Beg for it Jumin hyung~" Saeran spoke in a hoarse voice as he started to rub his member's tip against one of Jumin's butt cheeks making the older male squirm.

"Please Saeran-ah~" Jumin begged but to Saeran it wasn't enough so he started to prod the tip against Jumin's accepting entrance.

"No...louder~ more needy~ Beg me like your life depends on it~" Saeran spoke reaching over taking a handful of Jumin's hair and pulling his hair backwards making the male groaned still unable to see anything.

"Fuck Saeran! Fuck me already! Put your dick inside of me and make me scream your name until I can't speak anymore! Fuck my slutty ass hole~" He moaned out making Saeran's cheeks take pinkish tint to them smirking as he reached over kissing Jumin's shoulder as he slowly started to push himself inside of his husband who whimper needing it so much. Saeran closed an eye at how tight his lover was, after all Jumin was an ass virgin until that night.

"Good boy Jumin hyung~" Saeran moaned out as he now held Jumin's hips as he started to thrust into the needy male. He was so tight yet so accepting that his member was sucked in every time he thrust. The redhead smirked once he saw Jumin's mouth turn into an O shape as it meant Saeran touched the right spot so he kept thrusting the way he was which drove Jumin crazy to the point even his moans were shaky and almost cut short every time. Saeran removed the blindfold off Jumin's eyes realizing his eyes were rolled back making him look even lewder than he already looked. Saeran was unable to hold himself back. The fact his husband looked like that was such a turn in. He felt Jumin tightening even more around his throbbing member.

"Saeran! I'm cumming!" Jumin moaned loudly but it didn't take him long before he released again now twitching as Saeran kept pounding into him for a few more seconds before he deepened himself releasing a hot thick load inside of Jumin panting heavily as he recovered himself before slowly pulling out of him watching as his release poured out of his beloved.

After awhile now laying on a clean bed Saeran cradled his big guy who was still trembling a little and his body was so sore he didn't want to move. The raven haired panted a little, eyes closed and head pressed against his lover's chest as his arms wrapped around his small waist while Saeran was cradling his head placing kisses on top of his head and gently stroking his hair.

"Does your ass hurt?" The redhead asked receiving a small bite on a nipple making him moan softly. "I take that as a yes~" He chuckled now closing his eyes and yawning. I love you Jumin Han~"

"I Love you too Saeran Han~" The male hummed softly. Happiness was all he felt knowing this strawberry was completely his. "Once I recover you will be punished~" He spoke receiving a nod before the both of them fell deep asleep.


End file.
